The Black Seeker
by ElvenHuntress
Summary: A new fighter, Storm Rune, knows that anything can affect a battle. With old and new foes, battles lead up to something that is unexpected. With changing alliances, one can only wait. And prepare for whatever may come. Rated T for language.
1. The Newest Seeker

EH: Alright, so after working on this for months, I finally got some of this rewritten. I feel so lazy. Anyways, I have EveQueen to thank for getting it spell/grammar checked. Apparently, I can't spell my own character's name sometimes. What a fail, lol. Oh, and there is a pic to go along with this fic. I'll have a link on my profile page. Enjoy! And please review? I love reviews.

* * *

The sounds of crashing metal rang throughout the room. It then went silent, except for the sounds of nervous stutters of someone's air intake. Then there were cruel chuckles from one side of the crude arena.

"Rotary!" Megatron snarled. His voice rang throughout the room. The red mech shrank down under the tyrant's glare.

"Is this all that you have? A bunch of worthless scrap?!"

"Megatron sir, there's one more. He…he can fight!" The mech scrambled past the rest of the trainees, battered and dented up. He went to push someone out from the shadows, earning him a snarl. Rotary jumped back, letting off an undignified squawk. He shuffled back and several of the trainees also moved back. From the shadows stepped a black mech, his dark sliver trim shinning eerily in the light. A battle mask covered his face and a black visor covered his optics. His visor activated as the mech stared down the other Decepticons. One of the stronger Decepticons strode forward, a manic grin on his face. Megatron, who was sitting on a chair above them watched with disguised interest.

The Decepticon solider stood still for a moment, eyeing the black mech, before charging at him. The black mech watched him charge, not moving an inch. When the Decepticon raised his arm to punch the mech, the black mech caught his fist and gripped it. The Decepticon snarled before bringing his other fist up. The other mech caught it as well and held them there. The Decepticon snarled again as he tried to push the other back, his optics gleaming with fury. The black mech watched him, seemingly unfazed by the other's strength before pulling back slightly and then shoving the Decepticon back. The other mech was stunned as he fell back several feet. He snarled loudly as he leapt up and charged again. This time, the black mech reached behind him and pulled out a sword. He swung it at the Decepticon, leaving a gash across his chassis. He stepped towards the injured mech and placed a foot on his chassis. The 'Con struggled then gave up. Roars of fury arose from the other Decepticons and two more dashed into the arena.

The black mech glanced up at them before straightening the wings on his back. He took two steps back before leaping into the air. The two Decepticons brought their weapons to bear and began firing at the mech. The black trainee began a series of twists, turns and dives, missing every bit of ammunition that the other two fired. Without warning, he dove down, heading straight for the two fighters. They started and then bolted as he came out of the dive. He went after one mech, releasing himself from his flight position and kicking out. He caught the other in the back, sending him to the ground. The flyer let off a shot from his arm gun before turning to watch the other Decepticon as he rose back into the air. The other Decepticon fired off a volley of shots, but missed the flyer. He snarled as his gun suddenly flew from his hands. He looked up then froze in panic as he realized how close the other mech had gotten. The flyer reached out and grabbed the Decepticon, holding him up for a second before tossing him away. His gaze swept around the room before taking back to the air. He flew towards where Megatron was sitting and landed gracefully at the tyrant's feet, settling on one knee in a low bow. Megatron glanced down at the black flyer and gave a small grin.

"Well Rotary, it seems that you have one mech that can fight. But only one. It's hardly enough to please me," Megatron said. The red mech shrank down, his air intake hitching badly.

"For…forgive me Megatron. I'll…I'll retrain them, I'll make them to your standards," he stuttered. The tyrant barely spared him a glance.

"See that you do. Now get out of my sight!" The red mech shuddered then gave a quick bow before fleeing the room, trailed by the rest of the trainees. Megatron glanced down at the black Seeker before motioning with his hand for him to stand up. The Seeker rose to his full height, his head bowed, his arms to his side.

"I am honored that you let me join your ranks, Megatron sir. I'll do my best to serve you well," the black mech said. The tyrant was slightly surprised by the other's voice, especially with the mask on but it quickly left his thoughts and he took in the other's words.

"Very good. You put on a good performance. I see much ability, more then Rotary ever got out of any mech."

"When I came upon him, I was already trained. I was making my way to join the Decepticons. Unfortunately, I had to…repay him for ridicules things."

"No matter, you are here now. I'm sure that you will fit in just fine." With that, Megatron stood up. The black Seeker stepped back to give him room and the tyrant walked out of the room, the Seeker following behind him. Megatron led him down the corridors and into the command center. The Seeker paused as he looked around. His optics scanned over the various equipment and mechs that were working at them. He turned as two mechs approached him. Both had green optics, but one mech's optics were mismatched in size.

"We are supposed to show you around before taking you to the medic," he said. The Seeker nodded before turning and following them out of the room.

"My name is Demolisher, right hand mech to Megatron," he told the Seeker.

"Yeah and I'm Cyclonus," the other one broke in. He had a manic grin and seemed slightly crazy in the Seeker's mind.

"Wonderful," the Seeker muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Cyclonus asked.

"None of your concern."

"Well now, you don't need to get moody. We have enough moody Seekers around here. Especially the one named Starscream," Cyclonus cackled.

"You aren't especially funny," the black Seeker snapped.

"Hey, watch it. You don't want to see what I can do."

"Try anything and I'll be sure to ground you forever." The Seeker glared at the other mech. He was slightly surprised when he threw his arm around the Seeker's shoulder as they walked.

"I think you'll be a good addition to the team," Cyclonus cackled again.

"Get your arm off me and you might be able to stay on that team." Cyclonus quickly took his arm back.

"Hey you two, pay attention," Demolisher scolded.

"Don't worry, I know everything so far. The mess hall was the last corridor on our right and the weapons room was the corridor before that. The rest were just offices of the higher up Decepticons though Megatron's is on the other side of the base." Demolisher paused in astonishment, letting the black mech pass him.

"Are you going to show me the training and weapons room before I go to the medic's or do I have to find it myself?" the Seeker asked. Demolisher quickly began walking again. He showed him the rest of base before back towards the medic's bay.

"Hey, what is your name anyways?" Cyclonus asked.

"They call me Storm Rune," the black Seeker replied. Demolisher and Cyclonus exchanged glances before stopping in front of the bay doors.

"Megatron said to find him later. He will tell you where your quarters will be," Demolisher said. The black mech nodded before stepping into the medbay.

"That's one strange mech," Demolisher said.

"Really, he should loosen up," Cyclonus added.

"You're not going to try anything are you?"

"On him? No way. There's something about that mech that I'm not crossing."

By the time Storm Rune stepped out of the medbay, he was thoroughly sick of medics and in a slight temper.

"_If it hadn't been an order, I wouldn't have stepped in there. Medics, honestly."_ The black Seeker made his way down the corridor towards the mess hall. Stepping in, he was glad to see that there weren't many mechs. Noting the time, Storm Rune went over and picked up an Energon cube.

"Hey fly bot. Whatcha think you're doing?" a mech hissed. Storm Rune glanced over his shoulder in distain, leveling a glare in the mech's direction.

"None of your business." The mech frowned and stood up, starting towards the Seeker.

"I think it is. You flyer bots aren't do for a while yet," he said lowly.

"Well that's too bad that I don't care. Why don't you get back to playing with your toy guns?" Storm Rune remarked. The other Deception's optics narrowed in fury.

"You're asking for it flyer."

"Actually, I think _you_ are. You're really staring to get on my nerves. And I'm a fairly patient mech." The two stared at each other for a moment, Rune's black visor unnerving some of the other 'Cons. The gorilla-like 'Con that he was staring at didn't get the hint. He moved in a flash to bash the Seeker on the head. He was stunned when the Seeker caught his hand.

"Not a very smart move." In one slight move, the Seeker gained enough force to twist the other mech's arm around. He hissed in pain as the cables and supports groaned from the treatment. Rune leaned forward.

"It's not worth my time or energy to deal with you," he whispered. He shoved the 'Con back and he fell to the floor. The other Decepticons crowed around their leader as Rune finished off the cube and tossed it away. He strode out of the room, leaving the 'Cons staring after him.

By the time Storm Rune came out of the training room several vorns later and headed for the command center, news of the fight had spread throughout the base. The Seeker was met with hushed whispers as he entered the command center. Megatron had heard of the fight, naturally, and waited to see what the Seeker would do. As Rune stepped up to him, he glanced at the others out of the corner of his optics.

"Forgive me Megatron. Had I known that the little scuffle in the mess hall would have caused so much stir, I would have…refrained a bit more." Megatron only grinned.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure that they will calm down after a while. I would suspect that you are ready to retire?"

"Yes sir. It's been…an interesting day."

"Yes. Starscream!" Megatron called. Storm Rune tilled his head slightly as Megatron turned back to him.

"You'll be sharing Starscream's quarters. I'm afraid there isn't an open room at the moment for a Seeker." Megatron's voice was laced with something, though Rune couldn't tell what it was.

"I understand sir." He stopped as a red Seeker came up to Megatron.

"Yes Megatron sir?" he asked. Rune could tell where Starscream's name had come from, though it didn't bother him.

"You'll be sharing your quarters from now on. This is your new bunk mate, Storm Rune." The red Seeker looked stunned before looking upset.

"But Megatron sir!"

"No buts Starscream! That's an order." Starscream went silent but still looked furious.

"Thank you for your time Megatron sir," Rune interjected quickly. He dipped his head before turning to Starscream. The red Seeker glanced at him with distain but muttered for Rune to follow him. The two Seekers made their way to a more secluded section of the base. Rune mentally marked the area so he could find his way around. Starscream stopped in front of one door.

"Here's the code," Starscream muttered before entering it and letting the door slide open. The two Seekers stepped in before the door slid closed. He looked around the room.

The room was slightly larger than most of the other 'Cons quarters. Rune figured that was because of Starscream's position. There was nothing in the way of decoration and the table that had been before did not have a lot of things on it. A second table and berth had been added on the far wall, closest to another door. Rune figured that it was to Starscream's personal shower rack. He was proved right a minute later when the red Seeker opened the door.

"Just so you know, I don't like mechs touching my stuff." The black Seeker raised his hands.

"I'm the same way. Don't worry. I have no intention of touching anything of yours." Starscream stared at the other Seeker for a moment before heading for the door.

"I'm still on duty. I'll be back later."

"Alright." By then, Starscream was gone. Storm Rune took another glance around the room and walked up to his table. From a compartment under the glass part of his alt mode, he pulled out a box. He opened it and checked the contents before shutting it, making sure to hear the lock click. He then stepped into the shower rack. Letting his mask slide back and taking off his visor, Rune looked at his reflection in the mirror. The optics that stared back at him were filled with an unknown emotion. Shaking his head to clear his CPU of its thoughts, he slipped the visor and mask back on. Rune went to his berth and lay down, falling into recharge quickly.


	2. Fights

When Starscream finally got off duty and spent some time in the training room, it was late. Most mechs had retired to their quarters or were hanging out in the common room. The red Seeker walked down the empty halls until he reached his room. Pausing a moment before entering the code, he stepped in and looked around.

He could tell that nothing had been disturbed. Starscream always knew where his things were. As he glanced over to the other side of the room, he could tell the other Seeker was deep in recharge. Taking his time, he studied the black mech.

The black Seekers alt mode was similar in design to Starscream's. Most of the Seekers did have similar alt modes and similar amour builds. Starscream remembered that the mech wasn't little, but his amour covering was strange, even for a Seeker. It seemed as if he had more amour or something. The battle mask and black visor hid all traces of emotion and made the mech cold and hard.

"_If the rumors that I've heard are true and this mech took on Grapple and his gang, this isn't a mech to forget about. No one, especially a Seeker, ever messes with him. He makes it the pit for anyone that stands up to him. Grapple is really going to make it hard for this mech," _Starscream thought to himself as he turned and went into the shower rack. _"But where did he get to be so strong like they say he is? He slagged three of Megatron's better fighters. That's what I heard. And he did it with out a worry in the world. No wonder Megatron wanted him under his command."_ Starscream noticed the one item on the table. It was a small box, covered with intricate carvings. The black rock that was inlaid in it shone like Storm Rune's amour. But other than that, there wasn't anything else that seemed to belong to the mech. Starscream shook his head and went to lie down on his berth. He was soon sound in recharge.

When Storm woke the next morning, he rolled over slightly to see Starscream still in recharge. Checking his internal clock, he mentally sighed.

"_Might as well get up. Laying here isn't going to be of any help." _The black Seeker sat up stretched slightly before standing up. Very quietly, he walked out of the room, pausing out side the door as it slid shut. He then headed for the mess hall to get some Energon.

"_I hope this all goes well. She said that I shouldn't have to be here long. What ever will happen will happen soon." _The Seeker dropped his thoughts as he entered the hall. The few mechs that were in there looked up and stared at him briefly before looking away at the Seeker's glare. The mech went over and grabbed a cube of Energon, turning around as he heard his name called. A blue and red Seeker was waving him over. The black Seeker walked over to his table.

"So you're the new Seeker. I wondered when I'd see you around," he said. "The name's Thundercracker. This is Skywarp over here and that is High Metal there." Rune nodded to the Seekers.

"Glad to meet some of the other Seekers," Rune said.

"Yeah, there are quite a few more. Not as many as there are ground rollers but a good amount. Most of the Seekers hang in their own groups, mostly by patrol scheduling."

"When is your schedule?" Skywarp asked.

"Don't have one yet. I had planned on going to find someone to ask about it."

"Go find Swivel Blade," High Metal put in, "He's usually the one that sets up the Seekers with a schedule."

"I thank you for your suggestion. Where do patrols take off?"

"Just off of the command center. If you keep going past it, you find yourself on the deck," Thundercracker said.

"Yeah, just watch for those who can't land. Skywarp here is pretty bad at it," High Metal added.

"HEY! Take that back!" Skywarp demanded.

"Why? It's true. You are the one responsible for the large dent that's still in one of the columns." High Metal was grinning at Skywarp, who was threatening to throw his empty cube at the silver Seeker.

"Well, I'd better go find this Swivel Blade. I'll see you around?" Rune asked.

"Yeah. We have patrol in a few cycles. But then we're around," Thundercracker said. Rune nodded his thanks and walked away. As he did, he heard something being thrown and Skywarp's high protest. He left the mess hall and headed for the command center, looking for the referred 'Con. Stepping into the command center, he saw several mechs wandering between computers. Stopping one of them, he asked for the mech and was pointed to another mech.

Swivel Blade's name was obvious. The 'Con was a flyer, though not a Seeker. As he was talking with another 'Con, Rune could see he had several, huge rotating blades on his back. He also had built up amour on his wrists, which had small gaps. Storm Rune guessed that they also held blades. He walked up to the flyer, waiting to get his attention. The mech glanced over at him before finishing his conversation. The flyer turned to him.

"So you're the new flyer around here, yeah?" the mech asked. Rune nodded. "Alright, I've got yer schedule down already. After hearing about what ya did to those other 'Cons, I think you'll be suited here." The bladed flyer handed him a data pad and Rune looked over it.

"_Oh great, Starscream's team. He's not going to like this." _Rune memorized the schedule before handing it back to Swivel Blade. The flyer looked over him, as if measuring him up.

"So, ya had some experience in this war?"

"Yes, I've fought several times in major battles. I was part of a smaller fraction from the other side of Cybertron." The mech nodded.

"Good, wouldn't want ya to be over yer head."

"Thank you for your time. I'd better get to the launch deck," Rune said. The flyer bid his farewell and Rune turned and headed for the launch deck.

"_I wonder who else is in Starscream's patrol? This should be very interesting."_ Upon stepping out onto the deck, Rune could see across the Decepticon side of Cybertron. Most of the land had become scarred with the numerous fights that happened over the years.

"Hey Storm Rune!" Rune turned to see Sky Warp and Thundercracker walking up to him.

"You have patrol duty now?" Thundercracker asked. Rune nodded.

"With whom?" Sky Warp prodded.

"Starscream's patrol." The purple Seeker jumped up.

"All right! He's with us!"

"Oh great. How many of you are there?" Rune muttered.

"It's me and Skywarp, as well as High Metal. Starscream obviously leads it. So five now, including you," Thundercracker told him.

"Yeah, there used to be one more, but he ended up getting himself shot by some rookie Autobot," Sky Warp laughed.

"What are you doing here Storm Rune?" someone asked. They turned to see Starscream and High Metal coming onto the deck. Starscream looked displeased.

"I'm on your patrol." The red Seeker muttered something.

"Fine, let's go. We've got to get going." The other Seekers transformed and took to the air.

"_This is going to be a long patrol. And I think a long day as well," _Rune thought before transforming and catching up to the others.

Rune settled onto his berth. After a long day of working around the Decepticon base, he was ready to relax. Staring at the ceiling, he became lost in his thoughts.

"_**So, having fun Storm Rune?" **_a voice asked sweetly. Rune was jolted out of his thoughts with a snarl.

"_**What do you want?"**_

"_**Come on. Can't a fellow team mate say hello?" **_The voice was sickeningly sweet.

"_**Get out of my mind. Now." **_Rune snarled. There was a chuckle of laughter.

"_**Now be nice Storm. I just wanted to see how your mission was going."**_

"_**Just fine. Now get lost." **_

"_**Oh, what should I tell Altron? That you can't handle it and you want out?" **_

"_**Don't you dare! That's a lie." **_

"_**Yes, but commander wouldn't know that." **_

"_**Get out of my CPU!" **_With a tremendous force, Rune shoved the intruder from his mind, being left with ringing laughter.

"_Slaggin piece of scrap metal. I should have figured that He would try to bother me. No matter, I just need to remember to strengthen my mind defenses. I hope the Commander is right and this mission gets moving soon. Something needs to happen and soon."_ ----

The next morning, Rune stepped into the mess hall only to be met by stares. Rune didn't bother stopping but watched them out of the corner of his optic.

"_What is going on? Is there a particular reason they're all staring at me?"_ Rune stopped when a mech stepped in front of him. His red optics glared at him.

"_Oh great. Grapple again. What is it with these over egotistical Decepticons?"_

"So, you actually bother showing up, do you?" Grapple sneered. Behind his visor, Rune raised an optic.

"I believe I'm missing something here. I have no idea what you mean."

"Well that's too bad. I guess I'll just tell you." The Decepticon leaned close to Storm Rune. "No one makes a fool of me."

"Ah, so this is just you with a sore ego. Well, nothing I can do about that," Rune replied. Grapple looked slightly stunned and there were hisses of air intakes. Rune moved and began to walk around Grapple. He heard the mech snarl before he spun around and grabbed a wing. Rune paused, his visor suddenly glowing a little brighter. There were startled gasps, mostly from other Seekers. They knew the line that Grapple had just crossed. Rune turned his head enough to glare at Grapple.

"Hand. Off. Now," he rumbled. Grapple smirked.

"Don't like that?" he pushed. There was a slight whine of something.

"Actually, I don't." In a blink of an optic, Rune swung a fist back, catching Grapple in the side. The mech let go of Rune's wing with a stunned choke. Rune spun around and brought his right arm up. A small cannon was humming with power. Grapple stared at Rune.

"You do realize that I have no qualms about shooting you?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I would." Rune darted forward and brought his unarmed arm up to smash a fist into Grapple's jaw. He followed through by swinging his cannon arm and slammed it into the side of his face in a one-two punch. Grapple reeled back before collapsing to the floor. Rune barely bothered to glance down before turning and getting a cube of Energon. He walked around the offline form of Grapple and headed for an empty table. He paused when he felt a tug on his arm.

"Hey Rune, come join us!" Sky Warp said. The black Seeker glimpsed over at the other Seekers. High Metal waved him over.

"Alright," he said finally as he went over to sit with them.

"That was amazing," Thundercracker exclaimed as Rune sat down. The black Seeker looked over at him.

"Wasn't that amazing. He grabbed my wing. You know that no Seeker puts up with that."

"Rune, you don't know of Grapple's reputation do you?" High Metal asked.

"What is it? Being a pain in the aft?" Sky Warp gave a bark of laughter.

"It should be!" he said.

"How long ago was it that he was threatening you?" High Metal asked the purple Seeker. Warp pretended to look offended.

"The fact is no one, especially Seekers, dare to mess with him. The last mech that stood up to him was nearly deactivated. Grapple especially hates Seekers."

"There a reason?" Rune asked, sipping at his cube.

"Not that we know of. He just does. He's always given us trouble. He's torn more than one set of wings off a Seeker, of both fractions."

"But know we don't have to worry. We got good ole' Rune here!" Sky Warp crowed. Rune turned to look at Warp.

"What makes you think I'll help you?" Rune sounded so dead serious that Warp stared at him.

"Rune, come on. That's not funny." Rune simply watched him.

"Rune! You wouldn't leave us to defend ourselves, would you?" He looked stunned.

:I might if he keeps this up: Rune told the other two over their private comms. They broke out laughing, causing Sky Warp to look at them in bewilderment. There was a strange sound that caught his attention and he saw Rune's shoulders shaking in laughter.

"That's not funny!" he shouted.

"Oh, but it is," Rune said. Sky Warp sank onto the table.

"You guys aren't nice," he mumbled. The laughter died slightly as the three Seekers stood up.

"Come on Warp. We've got patrol," High Metal said. Sky Warp followed after them, refusing to talk. They made their way onto the launch deck.

"Hey Sky Warp, why don't you go and tease Grapple some once he wakes up. He seems especially fond of you and we would like to see Rune kick his aft again," Thundercracker called back. Sky Warp sputtered and began to shout at the blue and red Seeker. Rune reached out a hand and held onto the back of Sky Warp to keep him from jumping at Thundercracker. They walked up to Starscream, who looked at them with a questioning look.

"We've been giving Warp a hard time," High Metal explained.

"Yeah! Storm Rune beat up Grapple!" Warp exclaimed. Starscream looked at Rune with surprise.

"In what way, beat up?" he asked.

"In a way that left Grapple offline and knowing he is going to hate onlining." Starscream looked slightly impressed.

"For the last time, it was nothing. He grabbed my wing and I gave him a piece of my mind," Rune said, exasperated.

"A fairly big piece," High Metal pushed. Rune threw up his hands before transforming and taking off into the sky.

:Are we going to start patrol or not?: he asked over their comm. The rest of the Seekers smirked before taking off after him.


	3. The First Battle

"I'm beat. That was one crazy patrol," Rune said, falling back to sit on his berth.

"I'd have to agree," Starscream replied before going into the wash rack. Rune lay on his back and looked up at the ceiling. He dozed off before the red Seeker came out of the wash rack. He looked over at Rune.

"Hey Rune, you awake?" Rune's visor lit up almost immediately. He looked over at him.

"What is it?"

"What made you come here?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"It's just that, you seem too friendly to be a hardened Decepticon warrior." Rune looked back up at the ceiling.

"I have my reasons for coming here. It's not to obtain your position if that's what you're worried about. I have no desire to become a commanding officer of the Decepticon ranks."

"I wasn't worried about that," Starscream said hurriedly. Rune gave a huff of amusement.

"_What is with this mech? He sure is strange." _

"You done with the wash rack?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Storm Rune sat up and stood up in one fluid motion before heading into the wash rack. He paused in the doorway.

"I just like bunking with a higher command officer. Gets me a wash rack I only have to share with one other," he laughed. Starscream looked after him as the door shut.

"_Again, one strange mech. For someone so strong, he doesn't appear to have much ambition. So what is his story?" _

It was the middle of the recharge period when Storm Rune woke up. The black Seeker sat up and stared at the wall.

_:It begins soon: _Rune looked slightly startled. He glanced over at Starscream and when he confirmed that he couldn't hear it, he shut off his optics.

:Commander?: he asked.

_:Storm Rune. The real part of your mission begins soon. Be prepared. This will not be an easy fight:_

:Don't worry Commander. I'll be ready: Rune replied.

_:Very good. I'll wait to hear from you. Good Luck: _With that, the connection cut and there was silence once again. Rune activated his optics to stare at the wall again.

"_So, it will begin soon. I just hope that things go as they should. But I have a strange feeling about something. Just what it is I'm not sure." _Rune gave a soft sigh before lying back down on the berth. He was in recharge in minutes, unaware what was happening very far away.

When Starscream woke from recharge, he turned over to see Storm Rune sitting at his desk, staring at the wall. He didn't move as Starscream sat up.

"There something interesting on that wall?" he asked. Storm Rune looked startled in his movements as he turned to look at Starscream.

"Oh, it's later than I thought. I was just thinking."

"Just don't hurt yourself." Rune gave a snort.

"Sure thing." The two left their quarters and were talking about what they needed to look over in patrol when they entered the command center. They stood near one of the computers, looking over something when a light blasted overhead. The alarms blared as the Decepticons moved. A strange planet appeared on the base's screen. Storm Rune looked up at the screen as Megatron began to laugh.

"_So it has begun. The war has taken a new turn. And this planet is going to be the main battleground. Let's see who can come out on top." _

The Decepticons found themselves a base once they warped to the planet's moon. What was left of the original Minicon ship was wedged into the rock. Rune stepped into the ship and looked around.

"Looks like no one has ever been here sir," Rune called back to Megatron as the tyrant walked in.

"Good. We don't have time to clear this place of any unwanted inhabitants. Storm Rune, locate the Minicon's position!"

"Yes sir!" Rune said before making his way over to the computers on board. He began to search for the signal, locking on a few minutes later.

"Megatron sir, the Minicon has been located!" Starscream called from behind Rune.

"Very good. Cyclonus, stay here and keep watch for any unwanted intruders. We don't know if any thing is here. The rest of you, warp out to the location!"

"Yes sir!" they chorused. They followed Megatron to the warp gate where he stepped in and warped out. Storm Rune followed, with Starscream standing behind him.

Rune felt the pull of the warp drive as everything around him flexed out of shape. He had to pull himself into a ball in order to protect his systems, which were taking the warp hard. In a few seconds, which felt like an eternity, Rune appeared a short distance above solid looking ground. He unfolded his legs but had to kneel as they groaned with protest. Tensing to stretch his cables, Rune stood up and moved towards the sound of fighting. He came to the edge of a cliff and looked down. Below, Megatron and the prominent Optimus Prime were grappling with each other. Rune turned to spot the target.

"_What are those creatures? They're not much bigger than the Minicons themselves," _Rune thought. He noticed them running off and was about to head down when he noticed someone else warping in. Starscream appeared from the warp a moment later, stopping the local creatures from getting away. Beside him, Demolisher also warped in, staring down at them. The creatures seemed frightened at the sight of the Decepticons. Demolisher reached for two of them when someone else began to warp in.

"_Now what? Slag it Demolisher, just get them already. That's probably some Autobot," _Rune thought, running a scan on the warp. He was proven right a moment later when a blue and white Autobot appeared.

"_Ah slag it! That's one of the top 'Bot veterans, Red Alert." _Rune snarled again when another warp appeared, revealing a yellow 'Bot. _"And Hot Shot, the infamous rookie. This is just grand." _The black mech studied the mechs surrounding the creatures and Minicon. Just then, they took off. Starscream noticed and went after the Minicon and the female. But Hot Shot intervened and a fight broke out as Red Alert began to knock Demolisher back, leaving the creatures time to escape. Megatron turned at the sounds of fighting, leaving Prime a good chance to knock him over.

"_Why me? Why did I have to get stuck with a bunch of fools?" _Rune stood up and took to the air, his wings spreading out as he dived. He scanned the area and noticed the creatures and Minicon and took off after them. As he reached out for them, they disappeared into the rock.

"_What the slag?! Where did they go? I'm going to get my aft handed to me if I don't get them." _Rune scanned the area and gave a sigh of frustration before taking back to the air. He felt the call to retreat and looked down to see Demolisher and Starscream warp away.

"_Slag it. This isn't going to be good when we get back."_ With that, he warped out.

Once back at the new base, they were greeted by Cyclonus, who had just woken up.

"Welcome back sir, I trust the mission was a success?" He seemed slightly confused as to why no one was answering him. He looked at everyone, but no one returned the look. Glancing at Storm Rune, the black mech gave a slight shake of his head. He seemed to wilt.

"Be quiet you incompetent fool! Storm Rune, were you able to locate the Minicon ship?" Megatron asked. The black mech lowed his head.

"No sir, I failed. I didn't find a trace of the ship," he said.

"_Besides, I think the locals may have beat us to it. And I don't think it will be long until those Autobots find it." _

"Perhaps it was destroyed," Starscream put it. Rune gave the red flyer and glance of surprise, though no one could tell. "Maybe Cyclonus would have better luck finding it."

"Oh sir, allow me. I know I can find the Minicon's exact location. I would be honored," the crazy 'Con said.

"Very well."

"Oh thank you. I won't let you down."

"You'd better not. Or else I'll dismantle you for scrap and then have what's left melted down!" Megatron walked away, leaving the rest of the Decepticons standing there.

"You'd had better get to work," Starscream told him. Cyclonus looked up at him then turned and scurried out. The other Decepticons shared a dark glance before slowly going their own way.

"How do you explain this?!" Megatron demanded. The tyrant had returned from his musings with a Minicon sitting on his shoulder. Rune knew that Cyclonus had a problem.

"I…I…I can't," he whimpered. Rune was standing near Starscream, watching the scene with disdain.

"_How revolting. Our efforts are focused on Earth, not here on around our own base. We can't look both places. He is pushing this too far."_

"You were unable to locate this Minicon, when it was right here all along and you don't even have an excuse?"

"Sir, it's my circuits, they've been overloaded lately."

"Shut up! You are lucky I don't melt you down right now! I'm so temped."

"I'm sorry sir. I won't fail you again." A quiet chuckle came from Starscream and Rune kicked him. The tyrant turned on him.

"What's so funny Starscream?"

"I…um…sorry sir," he said, bowing.

"Observe the power of this Minicon. It should inspire you to work harder." Suddenly, the Minicon jumped from his position and began to shoot beams from its chassis. The first few were right over Cyclonus but others came close to Starscream and Rune. The two ducked and kneeled close to the floor. Rune glared up at the tyrant, glad for his mask and visor to hide his disgust. Megatron began to laugh as Demolisher came it. Demolisher stopped for a moment.

"Uh…what happened in here?"

"What is it Demolisher?" The smaller tank saluted Megatron.

"Sir, two more Minicons have been activated on Earth."

"Good. Cyclonus, you can lead the recovery team." Megatron stood up and walked over to the computer.

"Uh sir, what is that?" Starscream asked.

"These are designs that Storm Rune went and found and I modified for when you switch to vehicle mode. Once we gain more Minicons, you will become more powerful." The other Decepticons were hesitant so Rune stepped forward first. He had seen and studied the human's designs and picked what he thought was the best for each 'Con. Within minutes, Rune's amour shifted to take in his new alt mode. Each Decepticon stepped forward and connected a cable from their wrist to the computer, uploading the new alt-mode.

"Now, let's go get those Minicons," Megatron said, grinning evilly.

They warped to the planet and planted themselves at the edge of a cliff, waiting for the human children and Minicons. Rune was scouting them, telling Megatron where they were. So when the children appeared from the edge of the cliff, Megatron stood waiting. The humans gave surprised yells and sped around him, causing him to turn to chase after them, switching to vehicle mode. Soon, a large tank chased after them. On top of another cliff, Demolisher transformed into a smaller tank, while Cyclonus transformed into a helicopter. Starscream took to the air, transforming into a F-15 Eagle to complement Rune's F-16 Falcon mode. The 'Cons surrounded the humans.

:Megatron sir, watch out! On your right!: Rune shouted. He winced when Prime barreled into him. The other two flyers transformed, trying to figure out what was going on. Prime moved to pick up the kids.

:Demolisher, grab them!: Rune shouted over the comm. The tank tried to but they scrambled into Prime's alt mode and he took off. Demolisher stepped in front of him, trying to push him back but Prime simply tripped him with fire and ran him over. Demolisher transformed to fire on them when a sport car barreled him over.

"Ugh, light weight," Rune muttered. He dived down and fired at the car, chasing it away. Rune transformed as he landed. He then threw his weight and pushed Demolisher back over.

"Now watch your self!" he snapped.

"Ohh, I hurt." Rune shook his head and looked over to see Megatron stand up and shout at Starscream and Cyclonus. Rune turned then took off, racing after Prime. He faintly heard the others following suit. Within moments, he saw three Autobots surrounding the humans. Then Prime transformed, combining with his trailer.

"_Gah! Not good, not good!" _Rune transformed and activated his thrusters, trying to stop. Hovering in midair, he looked directly in Prime's optics. A movement from one of the other Autobots broke him from his trance and he hightailed it back to the group. The other two flyers flew at Prime, firing at him. Demolisher began to fire on the other two Autobots as well. Rune glanced back at the Autobots.

"_Why, why, why? Why do I have to be on this side? This is against my nature, even as a fighter."_

"Have a taste of my power Prime. Leader-One! Transform and combine!" The tyrant suddenly had his large cannon from his alt mode aimed at Prime. He fired but the shot spun away and hit rock overhead.

"Now I will lead the Decepticons to victory and control Cybertron!" he laughed as he began firing. He then increased his speed of fire, causing him to slid backwards. But when he tripped, he let off two shots into the air. One hit the cliff, causing a landslide and distracting the Autobots with the humans' safety. The other shot ripped past Rune, who was still in the air. He gave a yelp of surprise as his jets deactivated in shock. He plummeted and it took a few seconds before he could get them working again and land with a jolt.

"Megatron are you all right?" Starscream and Demolisher asked.

"Yes, now get rid of that annoying Prime!" When a shadow fell over them, they looked up to see Prime looking down at them.

"Out of my way!" He grabbed Starscream and hurled him into Demolisher. "Time to finish this Megatron."

"Very well." The two grappled and Megatron powered up his horns. Meanwhile, Rune was trying to get his systems back to function when light exploded behind him.

"_What the…? Oh slag, they've got Minicons. Meaning a power boost!" _Hotshot fired at Demolisher and he somehow managed to get out of the way while Red Alert fired and caught Starscream's arm.

"Oh yes, now I find out they're all incompetent!" Megatron snarled. He warped away, Demolisher and Starscream following quickly. Cyclonus dropped in on the kids, grabbing two inactivated Minicons before warping away. Rune, missing the call, looked up at the shadow overhead to see Red Alert standing above him.

"_Slag it to the pit. Where is every…? Oh man, I just got left behind! Work warp drive, work!" _Rune scrambled back and bit back a yelp of pain as his warp drive kicked in with a spark.

Back at base, Rune stepped out of the warp gate, a little weak. He noticed Cyclonus handing something to Megatron but didn't really care at the moment. He made his way over and sank down against some crates.

"Storm Rune, you all right?" The black mech glanced up to see Starscream working on his damaged arm.

"Just a little worn down. I'll be fine."


	4. Fitting In

The next day, as Rune was walking through the corridors of the Minicon ship, he spotted Starscream and Demolisher out on the moon's surface.

"_What are those two up to?" _he wondered. He watched as the two went at each other. _"Oh those fools! If Megatron catches them!" _Rune transformed into his alt mode and flew towards the two fighting mechs. Starscream kicked Demolisher down after coming out of a dive but the tank flipped onto his back. Pinning him, he went to grab him when Starscream activated his sword, holding it up to Demolisher's throat. Rune barreled in, shoving Demolisher away and snarling at the jet.

"Knock it off, both of you!"

"That's enough!"

Storm Rune mentally winced and glanced up at the 'Con who had shouted at the same time. Megatron glared down at them with fury.

"Quit wasting your energy. I don't need my men fighting amongst themselves."

"He started it!" Demolisher stated.

"Shut up Demolisher!" Rune hissed. The black mech also subtly kicked Starscream as he smirked.

"Meeting, now. Storm Rune, go fetch Cyclonus."

"Yes sir." The black mech quickly headed back inside to get the last member of their team.

"Now what was this all about?" Megatron asked, sitting at his throne. Demolisher and Starscream were kneeling in front of him, waiting for the anger to come. Cyclonus and Storm Rune stood off to the side, waiting for the next happening.

"Demolisher said that he was your right hand bot and I lost it. We all know that I'm next in line."

"Enough of your petty bickering!" Megatron roared.

"But I was just…"

"Did I not make my self clear the first time?" Megatron asked, his patience wearing thin. He held up the last Minicon panel. "To win this war, we must capture all of the Minicons to increase our power. You Starscream, have yet to get your own." Taking a pause, Megatron activated the Minicon.

"Demolisher, meet your new partner in crime."

"Oh thank you sir, thank you very much."

"Starscream." The jet turned to look at him. "You know what you have to do. Capture a Minicon. Then, we will be ready to finish the Autobots. Now, get out of my sight!" The Decepticons quickly left the room.

Rune collapsed on his berth that night. The black Seeker left his optics offline for a moment before bothering to online them.

"_I really need to go to the shower rack," _he thought. The racks were about the only thing working. The Seeker left off a huff of air before sitting up. He did have a rack in his quarters, but he didn't know if it was working. Standing up and stepping in, he turned the handle only to get nothing but a few drops.

"_Slag, there must be a interruption in the pipe somewhere. I'll have to find and fix it."_ Turning and leaving his quarters, he made his way towards the common wash rack. Finding one that was further away, he stepped in and activated the jets. He cleaned his amour quickly, wanting some recharge. He didn't notice someone walk in.

"Storm Rune." The black Seeker had just turned off the water and turned to see Megatron behind him.

"Megatron sir. What can I do for you?" Storm Rune turned to face the tyrant, sensing something amiss.

"I'm certain that I can trust you, correct?" Rune was automatically on guard.

"Of course sir."

"Starscream has a…problem with following the rules of command. Giving him a Minicon would only add to the problem. I want you to try and keep Starscream from retrieving a Minicon."

"Sir?" With the mask and visor, no emotion showed, but inside, Rune was starting to boil.

"For the betterment of the Decepticons, of course."

"Of course sir. As you wish." Megatron smirked and walked out of the wash racks.

"_Now this is not a good development. What am I supposed to do now?" _

Some time passed in the Decepticon base, with things being fixed. Rune kept himself busy, working on computers and fixing the pipes. While the pipes were relatively easy, the computers were quite damaged from the crash. He often half-listened to the other 'Cons conversations, Megatron's especially.

"There are so many more Minicons we need to find," Megatron said.

"And when we have them all, we'll be unstoppable," Starscream added.

"Our time is running out. We can't let those Autobots get the Minicons."

"Of course sir. Under your leadership, there's no chance the Autobots can stop us."

"_Oh please. This is pathetic," _Storm Rune thought. He lifted his head from the computer he was working on.

"I can't wait to connect with a Minicon to increase my power and blast Optimus Prime into the dust," Cyclonus cackled.

"The next Minicon is mine!" Starscream shouted.

"Enough Starscream! These petty fights must end. It is our destiny to capture all of the Minicons and bring the Autobots to their knees!"

"He's right." The three looked over at Rune who was still working on wiring. "These fights must end, or else we cannot complete what we are supposed to."

"Exactly." The warlord settled further in his seat as the other Decepticons went about their duties. Rune stood up and began to type into the computer.

"_Let's see. Access code entered. Data running, scans activated, perimeter set. I think…" _A high-pitched sound caused the black mech to yank away, disconnecting his system from the computer. Holding one hand on an aching audio, he turned to meet some strange looks.

"A Minicon has awakened on Earth. I've managed to get the location sir," he said.

"Ah very good Storm Rune. I see your getting the system up and working. Demolisher, Cyclonus. Get down there and get me that Minicon!"

"Yes sir!" The two warped out as Rune shook his helm to clear the last of the ringing.

"Megatron sir, do you want me to provide back up?"

"Yes, lets. I'm sure that they can hold off the rest of the Autobots. Storm Rune, let's go." The two jumped into the warp gate and warped out. When Rune arrived on Earth, he found himself high in the air. Transforming, he shot down and began searching for the Minicons. He veered sharply when a shot nearly hit him.

"Cyclonus you fool! Actually aim!" he snarled. The 'copter was chasing the Autobot Hotshot away from a cliff side. He gave his cackling laugh and flew away after the Autobot. Rune scanned over the cliff side and spotted the Minicon. He sent the coordinates to Megatron then flew away and settled just above on a cliff, acting as a look out. After a few minutes, he spotted Prime heading towards the panel.

:Megatron sir! Prime is at the Minicon's location!: It was all the warning Megatron needed. He burst onto the scene, transforming and landing heavily.

"The desert is a desolate place Optimus Prime, but the perfect place for your demise. I'll have to ask you to move, with this!" Megatron began firing on Prime with his cannon.

"Forget it Megatron. You're not getting this Minicon!"

"Fool, you're in no position to tell me what to do. Face it, the Decepticons will capture all the Minicons and you have no way of stopping us."

"That's what you think!" Optimus shouted before Megatron began firing. Storm Rune watched the scene unfold, the rocks under his hands breaking apart.

"_You Autobots better get here soon. Because I can't stop this at all." _

"Now this is special. Now I can turn the mighty Optimus Prime into scrap!"

"No, let me!" Megatron and Rune looked up to see Starscream racing towards Prime.

"You have your own partner Minicon. I'll show you how powerful I am without one!"

"Starscream, I never gave you permission to come down here!" Megatron shouted.

:Starscream, you fool! Don't do this!: Rune shouted at him over the comm. But the jet didn't heed either of them as he landed in front of Prime. Suddenly, there was a blur.

:Starscream! Watch out!: The combined form of the human's Minicons jumped onto Starscream's shoulder's, grabbing at circuitry, forcing Starscream to his knees. Then the Minicon dashed over to Megatron and managed to get behind him before kicking him, sending him to the ground. Just then, Prime turned to see the Minicon activate.

"_Oh Primus, this has gone to the pit!" _Rune thought as he stood up. He stood there, shifting side-to-side, unsure of where to help. Prime transformed into his super mode and combined with his Minicon as Rune took to the air.

"Maximum Blast!" The gun Prime held let off a powerful shot that sent both Megatron and Starscream flying back. Rune flew towards them.

"Megatron sir!" he shouted.

"This is your fault Starscream," the warlord said lowly as Rune came up to them. He warped out leaving the two Seekers. Rune glanced down at Starscream then back up at Prime. The two Seekers warped out, followed by Cyclonus and Demolisher.

Back at base, Megatron snarled at the two Seekers as they came out of the warp gate. Rune paused behind Starscream, waiting for the inevitable. Megatron reached out and grabbed Starscream, pulling him down.

"You are a disgrace to the Decepticons. I never ordered you to leave the base. How dare you defy me! I will not put up with this insolence. Storm Rune!" the tyrant snarled as he let the Eagle fall to the floor.

"Yes Megatron?"

"Take Starscream to the brig. He is to remain there for 24 Earth hours."

"As you wish sir." Storm Rune stepped forward to grasp Starscream's arm. He felt the jet want to fight him and gently squeezed in warning before pulling him up and out of the room. Only once they were out of sight did he dare let go of the jet, allowing him to pause.

"Starscream. Why in Primus did you do that?" he asked the red Seeker. Starscream glared at him.

"I'm not going to let Megatron rule! I deserve a Minicon! I'm going to show them that I'm no fool!" Rune silently bared his dental plates behind his mask as he thought of what Megatron had 'asked' him to do.

"Starscream, you're making your self look foolish. If you just be patient, you will get a Minicon."

"What do you know? I'll show all of you!"

"Come on. I'd better get you down to the brig," Rune muttered. He led a sulky Starscream down to the brig and motioned for him to go in, which he got a nasty glare for.

"Starscream, I'm not trying to be your enemy here. I wish you would just listen and think." The Seeker ignored him. Rune shook his head before turning and walking away. As he made his way back to his quarters, he felt a presence.

_:Storm…: _Rune stopped and looked out over the empty landscape.

_:Storm, come: _The black Seeker glanced down the halls, contemplating for a moment before transforming and taking off across the landscape.

When the Decepticons walked into the command area the next morning, they were surprised to see Storm Rune sitting near a computer, leaning against the wall in recharge with a freshly welded gash across his chassis. What surprised them even more was the Minicon that looked up at them from its place on his shoulder. Megatron walked in to see the two.

"Storm Rune, do you mind explaining?" he growled. Storm Rune's visor onlined in an instant.

"Megatron sir, I there was an alert on the computer about a possible threat. I checked it out without telling you because most of the alerts are false. I didn't wish to disturb you. I found this Minicon and brought it back for you," he said, standing up. Megatron stared at Rune for a moment.

"And that weld mark?"

"My own fault sir." Megatron smirked.

"Very well. You may keep the Minicon as a reward." Storm Rune bowed.

"Thank you sir," Rune said. Rune watched as the tyrant turned and walked to his throne.

"_Hate to break it to you Megatron, but I really don't like some of your ideas. We'll see what happens."_


	5. Truth in Alliances

The next time Starscream saw Storm Rune and his new Minicon partner, his face turned into a scowl. The red Seeker refused to acknowledge Rune for the next few days, even during practice. The black Seeker simply shook his head mentally at the red Seeker's behavior. Over those few days, Rune kept himself busy, getting the Minicon system up and working. Finally, on one of his breaks, a signal came in.

"Megatron sir! There's Minicon activity on our scanners," Demolisher said, rushing over to the computer.

"Let's just make sure that we get there before those Autobots do. Where on Earth is Starscream?" Megatron asked gruffly.

"He probably took off to find it on his own. He's the only one left without one," Cyclonus cackled.

"Yeah, but he won't know where to look," Demolisher said. Rune snorted behind his mask as he saw Starscream come up behind him and activate his sword, placing it next to Demolisher's head.

"Silence you fools. Go and get that Minicon!" Megatron shouted.

"Yes sir!" they shouted. They moved towards the warp gate and headed out. As they materialized at their destination, Rune felt the ground shift underneath and quickly took to the skies.

"What's the matter Storm Rune? Don't like moving ground?" Cyclonus cackled.

"Very funny Cyclonus," Rune called.

"Spread out men. That Minicon is here," Megatron said, interrupting them. They spread out, Starscream and Rune taking to the skies while Megatron, Demolisher and Cyclonus searched on the ground.

Rune was losing patience. Very fast. After an hour of searching, the Falcon transformed and landed on an iceberg. He looked over the landscaped and snarled lowly.

"_It is far too cold for this kinda thing. Why does the Minicon have to be slaggin well hid?"_ Rune thought irritably. His systems weren't doing well in the cold and the mech was having a hard time with all the ice.

"_It's not so bad on that moon. At least there isn't water to freeze my circuits."_ He heard Cyclonus shouting something about Starscream and heard Megatron's orders to follow. The jet sighed before transforming and taking off after the Eagle jet.

"_What are you up to now Starscream? I hope not something stupid," _he thought to himself. He saw the jet disappear into a crevice in the ice then reappear. Just then, the rookie Autobot, Hotshot, appeared as well.

:Starscream, what are you doing?: Rune asked over the comm.

:That Minicon is mine: he shouted. That was when Hotshot charged at Starscream. He fired a shot but missed and the rookie knocked him out of the way. Rune sighed as the rest of the Decepticons came up.

"You fool Starscream," Megatron admonished.

"Yeah, trying to be an one man army," Demolisher added. Rune dove down and fired on the Autobot as he tried to slip away, Cyclonus and Demolisher following. The Autobot ejected the human and transformed, shooting back at them. The rookie paused to make sure the human was all right as his Minicon partner returned and Megatron took the chance to fire at him. The Autobot dodged and took cover behind some rocks.

"Oh Megatron, let me finish him off!" Cyclonus begged.

"Go right ahead." Cyclonus jumped atop the rocks, aiming his arm gun at the stunned Autobot.

"Buh-bye," he cackled, "Whoa." He was pulled off his feet by a cable as he let off a shot, barely missing Rune. The Decepticons looked up to see Red Alert atop another cliff.

"Thanks Red Alert!" the rookie yelled.

"_Gah, how did I miss him? Just great."_ Rune thought annoyed. He turned and fired at the veteran as he jumped down. Red Alert was distracted long enough for Megatron to grab Hotshot.

"It's your move," he yelled.

"Don't worry about me! Just blast him!" Hotshot yelled. A pissed Cyclonus aimed at Red Alert as well as an un-stunned Demolisher. Rune aimed his gun at the veteran but noticed that Starscream had disappeared.

"Well, how much is he worth to you?" Megatron taunted. Red Alert shot a disc out from his chest. It clipped Demolisher and swung around to catch Megatron in the back, loosing his grip on Hotshot. The rookie transformed and raced back to Red Alert. The Decepticons all aimed their weapons, daring them to move. Just then, Optimus came blasting out of nowhere, firing on them.

"_This is just great. We need that slaggin Starscream right now." _Rune snarled in his mind. Megatron looked murderous.

"Decepticons, retreat!" he yelled. The three Decepticons on the ground did so right away. Rune snorted in annoyance then warped out after them.

When Rune stumbled out of the warp gate, he was met with an angry Megatron.

"Where is Starscream? I'm going to make him pay for his incompetence!"

"Sir, I believe he didn't hear the order to retreat. He may have gotten…a bit far from the group," Rune said. Megatron turned to glare at him. The scout didn't make any sign that he was defending Starscream.

"Take him to the brig when he returns Storm Rune. I trust you can handle that?" Storm Rune nodded, no emotion evident. Megatron stared at him a moment before turning and leaving the command center. Rune watched him leave then looked at Demolisher and Cyclonus, both of who were giving him funny looks.

"What?" he asked gruffly.

"What was that for?" Demolisher asked.

"It kept him from ripping anyone apart. And if you noticed, he did leave. Or would you rather have him take his anger out on us?" The two Decepticons thought about it a moment.

"Good point."

"Well, we'll see you later. Have fun dragging Screamer off to the brig," Cyclonus called as they walked out. Rune sighed once they left. His Minicon, who he had made stay behind, came up to him and started to beep at him.

"I don't know Laptop," he replied to the Minicon's question. He leaned against the wall and deactivated his optics.

"_I swear. That mech."_ It was about ten minutes before he warped back, empty handed. He didn't notice Rune standing in the shadows, thinking the room was empty. He looked a little dented up from a fall or something.

"You let your ego be your downfall again," Storm Rune said. Starscream jumped and spun around to face him.

"What do you want?"

"Megatron wants you in the brig." Starscream's face contorted in fury. "Don't blame me. Wasn't the one who tried to go after a Minicon by myself."

"You've done that though. You have a Minicon!" Rune sighed and shook his head. "Come on." He began to head for the brig. He paused at the doorway and started when he heard Starscream follow him.

"You're a good solider Starscream. You just need to stop with the stupid, egotistical stunts."

"What? You think…"

"I've seen many soldiers Starscream even though I'm not that old. You have a lot of talent. You just use it the wrong way."

"What do you mean?" By this time they had arrived at the cells. Rune opened one and Starscream unwillingly stepped inside.

"Think about it. Here." The black mech tossed him a cube of Energon before closing the door. Starscream watched him walk away, his Minicon on his shoulder.

"Storm Rune?" Starscream called. The black Seeker paused in the doorway and glanced back at him.

"Why? Why are you acting like you're trying to be my friend?" The black Seeker didn't say anything for a moment, leading Starscream to think he wasn't going to say anything.

"Like I've told you before, I'm not trying to take your position. Besides, you've got ability that you simply use wrong. I guess you have a spark in you that I kinda admire. Just don't get your ego too puffed from the comment. Guess you could call me soft." With that, Rune turned and continued out of the brig. Starscream watched him leave before sitting on the bare berth and staring at the Energon cube.

"_What is with him? He hardly seems like a Decepticon." _Starscream took a sip and leaned back. _"But I guess he's right. He's not trying to be an enemy of mine. Maybe he's all right." _

Storm Rune made his way back to his quarters at a slow pace. His CPU was filled with his thoughts as he went in and stepped into the wash rack..

"_How much longer do I have to play this game? Out of all of the bots that could have done this mission, why did the Commander pick me?"_

_:Because I know that you will do what is best for who matters: _a voice said. Rune looked up, startled.

:Commander Altron?: he asked.

_:You are doing better than most would have, Storm. I cannot say how much longer you must stay, but you can last. And you know how to shuffle things into favor.: _the Commander said.

:It's just that our time here is becoming longer. I just feel…I don't really know what I feel:

_:That's understandable. Everyone knows that this was never going to be an easy mission. I know you will accomplish our goals. Just keep your head up and audios open.:_

:Thank you Altron. May Primus be good to you:

_:And Primus be kind to you:_ The connection went silent and Storm Rune deactivated his optics.

"_Commander is right. I just need to keep going. Everything is going well so far." _

The next day was not fun for the fighters. The four Decepticons were kneeling down behind an embankment, firing at the Autobots who were also hidden behind an embankment. Shots were exploding overhead as both sides stayed low.

"Come on! Let's Rush them!" Cyclonus shouted.

"No, we attack them from both sides," Starscream said.

"Wait, why?" Rune shouted over the shots.

"Those are Megatron's orders."

"All right, all right. Let's just blast them already," Cyclonus yelled. The Decepticons moved apart, still firing at the Autobots.

"Alright, you keep them occupied!" Starscream said, "Transform!" Starscream flew up and began to shot at the Autobots as the Decepticons watched, stunned. Prime turned around and let off a shot, hitting the red Seeker in the wing, causing him to spiral out of control. One of Starscream's shots hit Cyclonus before he clipped Demolisher and then crashed into Storm Rune.

"Lucky shot," he mumbled. Suddenly a shadow fell over the two. Rune struggled to get out from Starscream. Starscream froze as Prime aimed his gun at him.

"Starscream, move!" Rune yelled. Starscream yelped as Prime fired a shot.

:You call yourself Decepticons!: Megatron spat at them over their comms. :You are lucky that was only a training simulation and not a real battle otherwise you'd all be annihilated!:

:And you Starscream. I expect much more from my second in command:

"You can't blame me! The other three were suppose to cover me!"

"Starscream, not a smart move," Rune said softly.

"Listen to this. You can protect your own hide," Demolisher spat.

"Just goes to show a leader without a Minicon is no good to anyone," Cyclonus added. Starscream leapt up off of Storm Rune.

"I'll promise to do better if you let me have the next Minicon Megatron!"

"I think he's going to cry!" Cyclonus exclaimed.

"Hey! Take that back!"

"Both of you, quit fighting," Rune snarled at them.

"Enough! There's a Minicon signal. We depart for Earth immediately!" The Decepticons grumbled as they headed for the base. Demolisher helped Rune up from the ground. Soon they made it back to base and under the glare of Megatron, stepped into the warp gate. When they arrived in the forest, they found themselves surrounded by trees.

"You've got to be joking me," Megatron said lowly. Storm Rune activated the jets in his wings and flew upwards, avoiding branches to get above the trees.

:Just a little bit to the East is a cut path. We may be able to get to the Minicon from it.: The jet took off in the direction of the path, leading the Decepticons towards it. Once they had reached it, the Falcon landed gracefully beside them.

"Now which way?" Cyclonus asked.

"I have a radar. It should lead us to the Minicon," Demolisher said. He sent forth his Minicon and it took off. They followed for a short time.

"So you're sure we're going the right way?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, I programmed the locator myself. I know we're going in the right direction. We'll find it sir."

"Overconfident as usual," Starscream muttered.

"Starscream," Rune hissed, giving the other jet a slight nudge in warning.

"What was that Starscream?" Demolisher asked.

"Nothing. I was just talking to myself."

"Well keep talking, cause no one is listening."

"What was that?!"

"Why don't you two knock it off?" Rune asked, physically stepping between the two. He gave Starscream a pointed glare, which made the jet shrink back. Then, Demolisher's locator seemed to locate the Minicon.

"It's not far!" Demolisher said. Rune turned to look behind them.

"Sir, Autobots approaching!"

"Then let's give them a warm Decepticon greeting." Cyclonus fired at one of the trees so that it fell in front of the rookie Autobot.


	6. Really Friend or Foe?

"It's the Decepticons!" Red Alert said.

"That Minicon is ours!" Demolisher told them.

"Not if you use it for evil purposes," Optimus Prime shouted back.

"What we do with it is none of your business. Blast them!" Megatron ordered. The Decepticons opened fire. Starscream transformed and took off to shoot at them from the sky.

"Starscream, you idiot!" Rune shouted at the red Seeker.

"Hey! Get back here!" Cyclonus took off after Starscream and the two wrestled with each other. Starscream shot off a missile that missed and the two returned to the ground where they continued to grapple with each other.

"You should check your warranty," Cyclonus snapped, "I think it's expired.

"I'll give you an overhaul you won't forget," Starscream challenged back.

"Will you two stop your bickering?" Demolisher and Rune took note of the retreating Autobots.

"I can't believe they're running," Rune mentioned.

"You think we need to go after them?" Demolisher asked. Rune shook his head.

"They're probably retreating from the two bickering morons over there." Rune said before going over to the two. They didn't notice him until he hit them over their helms with his fists, ending their fighting and earning two glares.

"We need to retrieve the Minicon panel," Megatron said. The Decepticons turned and made their way in the direction that Demolisher's locator pointed.

"It's here," he said.

"Where?" Megatron asked.

"Up there."

"Ah, now I see it. Demolisher, get it down and take care not to damage it."

"Megatron sir, let me get this Minicon," Starscream begged.

"I think for the benefit of the Decepticons I should get this Minicon."

"But sir!"

"Enough of your whining Starscream!" Rune stepped over as Starscream stepped back and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not worth it," he said softly. Starscream shrugged it off and glared at Megatron. They stood back and watched Demolisher shoot at the tree, weakening it bit by bit.

"_It really should be Starscream to get that Minicon. But Megatron is trying to keep him the low one," _Rune thought angrily. But he didn't dare get in the way, especially not in Megatron's. As Demolisher fired the last shots, a second wave shot came from behind and disintegrated the shot.

"What?!" they shouted. They spun around to see the Autobots standing there.

"I thought we chased you off," Megatron snarled.

"Autobots attack!" The Deceptions and Autobots charged at each other. Cyclonus took on Red Alert while Demolisher had Hotshot. Meanwhile, Megatron grappled with Prime. Rune took off into the sky, away from the fighting.

"Transform!" Starscream yelled.

"What's he doing?" Megatron demanded. Starscream shot towards the Minicon, not heeding Storm Rune, who was hovering in front of it.

"Out of my way!' he yelled.

"He's blown a circuit," Cyclonus said. Storm Rune seemed stunned for a moment then dove out of the jet's way. Starscream transformed then cut the tree apart, seizing the Minicon.

"Finally, my very own Minicon. Go on and scan my image. Give me what I deserve!" With that, the Minicon activated, revealing a racecar. "I shall call you Swindle. Transform for me now Swindle. I'll have enough power to rule the land and the sky! Come to me! Transform and combine!"

"He's lost it with his want for power" Rune muttered. The Falcon was kneeling on the ground after his dive from the sky. Starscream flipped over two guns and powered them up.

"What do you think your doing?" Megatron yelled, stepping back in horror.

"Let me show you my power. Null laser cannon!" He fired the cannons at them and it hit the ground, exploding into everyone. Megatron, Storm Rune and Optimus took hard hits, flying back into the trees. After the blast, everyone looked around, shocked.

"He's out of control," one of the Autobots muttered.

"You'll pay Starscream. Decepticons, retreat." They all made a hasty warp. Back at their base, Rune dragged himself out of the warp gate, keeping to the shadows. He didn't know how badly his amour was damaged.

"Storm Rune." He winced, thankful for the mask and visor. He turned to see Megatron and Demolisher. The warlord was looking down at him.

"Megatron sir," the black mech turned towards him then hissed in pain as metal dug into a wound. The warlord frowned.

"I see Starscream's little stunt did quite a bit of damage. Demolisher, make sure Storm Rune makes it to a repair scanner."

"Yes sir." The tank moved to assist the black mech as the warlord turned and walked towards the command center. Soon Rune was finally at a scanner and gratefully settled into one, letting the scanner repair his damaged systems.

Later that day, as the Decepticons re-fought the simulation, Starscream took to the air again, this time activating his new cannons. He laughed at the simulation was blown away. He walked back ahead of the rest of the Decepticons pleased with himself. That was when he noticed that Strom Rune wasn't there, or in the command center when they returned. Megatron simply glared at the red Seeker as he walked by. Starscream headed for the section of quarters, wondering where the other Seeker was. He spotted something moving around a corner and he hurried up to catch them. Turning the corner, he stopped when he spotted Rune limping down the hall.

"Storm Rune?" The black Seeker stopped and looked over his shoulders, his visor extremely dark lit.

"So I see you're back from training," he ground out.

"What happened to you?" the red Seeker asked. Rune turned more to face Starscream, a black aura around him.

"To tell you the truth, it should be obvious. You're little stunt on Earth is what happened. Honestly, I excepted more from you." Rune seemed very bitter. Starscream actually looked somewhat abashed.

"I didn't think…"

"No, apparently you didn't. I'll tell you a secret Starscream. Megatron wanted me to keep you from getting a Minicon. Just so you know that." Starscream looked stunned.

"But…what?" Rune's stance didn't relax, but he did turn and walk away, leaving Starscream standing in the hall. The red Seeker stood there a few minutes before dashing down the hall. He made it to the end of the corridor, where there were fewer rooms. He stopped in front of Rune's door and let it open.

"The frag…?" he saw Rune standing in the doorway of his personal shower rack, staring at him as if he had gone mad.

"Starscream, what is your problem?" the black Seeker snapped, quickly putting the piece of leg amour he had been holding back on.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Rune asked with exasperation.

"Megatron ordered you to stop me from getting a Minicon. And you've had every chance to stop me. But you were never in the way, even last time. You could have easily stopped me. So why didn't you?" Rune let off a huff of air as he let the door slid shut behind him. He limbed over and sat on his berth while Starscream watched and waited.

"I didn't agree with Megatron. I may have agreed to it, but I knew I couldn't go through with it. His way is not one that I like."

"Then why tell me?"

"Because I figured you deserve to know. Though I hadn't expected you to barge in here to confront me about it. Besides, you would have known some time, one way or another. I'd rather not have that hanging over my head, ready to explode." Starscream leaned against the wall.

"I can never figure you out," he said. Rune snorted.

"That's cause I don't let you."

"Demolisher, hand over the Minicon," the warlord said. Storm Rune sighed as the warlord demanded the Minicon after Demolisher had disappeared. Cyclonus and Demolisher had been following a possible Minicon signal when the tank sent a SOS call. Megatron and Rune rushed there and after a while, the tank appeared from a pit in the ground with a Minicon.

"But sir! I was the one that found the Minicon!" he said.

"You disobeyed me and left your post. Therefore, the Minicon will come to me."

"But that's not fair!"

"Not fair? I'll show you not fair." Megatron began to try and get Demolisher closer so he could prove his point. The black Seeker snorted and began to walk away.

"Strom Rune?" Starscream asked.

"This is pointless. I'm going to my quarters." With that, the black mech stalked out of the room.

"_This is the Decepticon army? Fighting over a Minicon like that? How foolish are they? No matter, my time here should be over soon. Or I should hope so."_ The black mech made it to his room and stepped in. Laptop transformed from his at mode and beeped at Rune.

"Hey to you too Laptop." Rune sat down and watched the Minicon before looking up and staring at the wall. He was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't hear the knock on his door, or the door slide open.

"Storm Rune? Hey Storm Rune, you all right?" It was Starscream that stepped in. The black mech glanced back, startled.

"Oh, sorry Starscream. I wasn't paying any attention." The Eagle smirked.

"I could tell you weren't." Laptop beeped at him. The Seeker looked over at him in surprise. "Ah, there you are. Almost forgot you were around. You should really let him come along on missions some time Rune."

"Yeah, I suppose." Laptop beeped fast at Rune. The black Seeker chuckled, causing the Minicon to stomp it's foot.

"Sure Laptop." The Minicon crossed its arms before turning and jumping towards Starscream. The red Seeker looked confused. Rune simply chuckled.

"Laptop is just being silly. She can be a handful when she wants."

"A femme Minicon? And you can understand her?" Starscream asked, watching the Minicon out of the corner of his optic.

"Yeah. We get along pretty well. Laptop isn't much of a fighter unless she's got a good reason. Which is fine by me." Suddenly, their comms came on.

:Hey Starscream, you need to get back to the command center: Cyclonus said.

:And why should I?: he replied.

:I've got a really good plan for getting the Autobot's Minicons!:

:Then that must be one slagged plan:

:Hey now! Just get down here! Oh, and see if you can find Storm Rune. He's disappeared to sulk or something: he cackled.

:Cyclonus you idiot, you're on the team comm. I can hear you too you know: Storm Rune butted in. Cyclonus let out a quick gah! before shutting off the comm.

"Primus he's an idiot. Does he really have a plan he thinks will work?" Rune asked standing up.

"Probably."


End file.
